Say Something
by macytayyy
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are out for a peaceful dinner. Percy is about to pop the question that has the ability to change their lives forever. What happens that takes the question on an unexpected turn? **Completed**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is a new story based on the song "Say Something" by** ** _A Great Big World._** **I love this song and in the last chapter, you'll see how it ties into my story. Thank you for choosing to read this** **story** **.** **It truly means a lot to me! Relax, read, and review!**

A demigod's life is never easy. I should know. As Poseidon's only half- blood son, monsters are always hot on my trail. All they want is to kill me. And that's getting kinda old.

But today, today was going to be good. Annabeth was coming over today. We were going out to dinner together. I had already placed a reservation for two at a very elegant restaurant in downtown Manhattan.

I was so stressed because tonight I was going to ask Annabeth the question that would change our lives. For better or for worse? I wasn't sure. But I couldn't go another day without asking her.

* * *

I was sweating like crazy. My tux was extremely itchy and the sweat that was dampening my back wasn't helping either.

I waited at Annabeth's door, waiting for her to open up so that we could go.

I just wanted to get this night over with.

"Hey, Percy. You ready to go?"

I looked up to see the most beautiful sight in the world. Even more beautiful than the Eiffel Tower at night, even more beautiful than the sun setting behind a forest of trees. More beautiful than anything and everything.

"Yeah. Let's go." I held out my hand and she grasped it. I lead her down to my car and opened the passenger door for her. She got in and then I walked around to the driver's side and got in.

We drove to the restaurant. Annabeth kept talking about her new architect job that she got and how much she loved it. I was happy for her and tried to keep listening to her story but the closer we got to the restaurant, I had so many things on my mind that I couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"Percy… Percy… Hello…?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts when she called my name.

"I was just about to say that you passed the restaurant. _Again."_

"Oh… Uh. Yeah. Um, Right." _Stupid Jackson!_ I scolded myself, turning the car to the right, pulling up to the restaurant.

I got out of the car and opened Annabeth's door for her, leading her into the restaurant. The hostess at the front of the restaurant asked my name and when I replied with "Jackson" she led us through the building into the back, where a table was set up for two.

She said, "Your waitress will be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening."

Not even three minutes later, a tall girl with short, pixie blond hair came and said, "Hello, my name is Ella and I will be serving you tonight. Can I get you something to drink to start?"

"Umm. Just a coke for me." I said, looking at Ella, "Annabeth?"

Even while Annabeth was speaking, Ella kept staring intently at me.

Once Ella finally turned away and walked back to the kitchen, Annabeth looked at me, her expression angry.

"What?" I finally asked after a few minutes of her just staring at me.

"Really, Percy? Really?"

"I am actually very confused. I don't know why my beautiful girlfriend is just staring at me, when I have done nothing wrong this evening. _Yet."_ I added under my breath.

To say Annabeth was angry was assuming the best. She got up, pushed her chair back, picked up her purse and promptly walked out of the restaurant without another word.

I got up and raced after her, but once I got out of the restaurant, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find my girlfriend.

"Annabeth?" I called, uncertain. _What did I do? She was fine with me before we got to the restaurant, why is she so mad at me now?_

Sighing, I turned to my car and drove for two hours around the city of Manhattan, trying to find her. But she was nowhere to be found.

Once it was past two in the morning, I put the car and reverse and headed home, walking straight past my mom and Paul, who were still awake waiting for me, into my room, slammed the door, and collapsed onto my bed and fell into a very unsettling sleep.

I dreamt of all the things I could have done wrong to get Annabeth to walk out of my life without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Relax, and review! Reviews are always make me so happy and make me want to update even more!**

Two days after Annabeth broke up with me, my mom and I drove to Camp Half- Blood, where I would be staying for the next two weeks.

After I hugged my mom good-bye, I walked up Half Blood- Hill and greeted Peleus, the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece and Thalia's tree, with a pet and a scratch behind his ears, which he always loves.

"Hey, Percy!" Malcolm, Annabeth's (favorite) half- brother called out to me, raising his hand in a salute.

"Hey, Malcolm." I replied, turning towards the wing of cabins.

I headed into cabin three and tossed my stuff onto the bunk that I claimed as my own.

After "cleaning" my cabin for a few minutes, I heard the conch horn blow, signaling dinner time.

I headed into the pavilion, and grabbed a pale and food. I scraped a rather large portion of your food into the fire and prayed to my father, Poseidon. _Dad, if you're listening. Please tell me, give me clues, to why Annabeth is mad at me._ I prayed, _Why was she fine one minute, and furious the next?_

I sat down at my table and started to eat, waiting until Chiron slammed his hoof down to quiet the cabins.

"Heroes! As you know, tomorrow will be our capture the flag game." He paused as the pavilion erupted in "whoop!"s and "You're going down!"s. "That's all. You may enjoy the rest of your dinner."

I finished my dinner and headed back towards the cabins, but instead of turning into the Poseidon cabin, I made a last minute decision and headed down to the beach.

Once by the shore, with the waves lapping at my bare feat, I tore off my shirt and threw it down into the sand.

I waded into the water, and when the water reached the middle of my chest, I dove down and submerged myself, allowing myself to be wet.

I stayed down there and sat at the bottom of the Sound for about an hour. When I finally came up, the sun had just set, the moon castings shadows along the rim of the beach.

* * *

Strapping on my breastplate, I made sure that our plan to win Capture the Flag was still in place. "Okay, Demeter cabin. You got the edge of the forest?" I continued once I saw all of the head nods, "And I got the creek." I threw my hand into the middle and yelled, "On three!" Hands scrambled to reach mine, "One… Two… Three.." Different gods and goddesses' names shot in the air, each cabin wanting their godly parent to be the one held the highest, making sure everyone heard their name the clearest.

"And let the Capture the Flag game begin!" Chiron's voice sounded throughout the forest.

Everyone yelled, swarming forward and rushing into position. I raced to the creek and hid among the bushes, waiting for an enemy soldier to come racing by me.

But no one ever came.

With no one to fight, I was left to thinking about Annabeth. There was nothing I could do except wonder about what I could have that could have caused her to leave me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the hellhound sneak up on my and slash it's claws across my back.

I screamed in pain, trying to stay awake, trying to fight off the monster. But the pain in my torso was eating away at my consciousness, and eventually, I collapsed to the ground, losing the battle with consciousness before my head even hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days after I broke up with Percy, I headed to camp, hoping he wasn't there, but knowing that he was. I wanted to apologize for being the one who ruined our relationship. I knew he was just being a seaweed brain, but for some reason, with the waitress being the one who flirted with him, and him not knowing it, really hit the spot. I think it was because I thought Ella was kind of pretty, and that I wasn't, even though I knew that Percy couldn't care less about what I looked like.

I walked past camp borders and Malcolm, my (favorite) half brother, came up to me. I expected him to smile and hug me when he saw me, but he only looked depressed, like something miserable had happened. Before he reached me, I looked around the camp and saw that the faces of most the campers were the same as Malcolm's. When they saw me looking at them, they smiled sadly. I guess they didn't know about Percy and I.

"Annabeth. It's Percy."

"What?! What happened!"

"We had war games three nights ago. A hellhound attacked him. Slashed him across the back. He's unconscious in the infirmary."

I pushed past him, knowing fully that I was the reason he was hurt. If we hadn't broken up, he would still be unharmed. He was distracted. And that was why the hellhound was allowed to sneak up on him like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter. Also, if you want to follow along with the song, once you start reading this chapter, play "Say Something" by** ** _A Great Big World._** **Read, relax, and review!**

I walked into the infirmary to see him on one of the cots. His tan pallor was replaced by paleness. If he was any paler, he would have been the same shade as the sheets. The bandages wrapped around his chest were slightly red, the blood from his wounds seeping through the fabric.

I sat next to him on the side of the bed and took his hand and gently rubbed my thumb over his hand, over and over again.

As I looked over him, I started to sing. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I knew that if I didn't apologize now, I probably never would.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Wake up… Say something to me. Let me know you're still alive.

"I'll be the one if you want me too"

I know I told you that I never wanted to see you again. But I know you need me. And I need you.

"Anywhere I would have followed you"

Even though I walked out on our relationship, I didn't want to. If you had walked away from me, I would have followed. And I know you tried to follow me, but I walked away too quickly. But I know you searched for me for hours, only giving up when you thought I would never have come back.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Percy… I miss you. Please tell me you still love me. Tell me you forgive me. _Please_.

"And I am feeling so small"

Without you I am worthless. No one wants me. But with you by my side, I know that I mean something to _someone._

"Was over my head"

I thought walking away from you would be better for the both of us.

"I know nothing at all"

I didn't know that without you, there was no reason to live another day.

"And I will stumble and fall"

I won't be able to carry on. I won't be able to live without you. I _can't_ live without you.

"I'm still learning to love"

You're the first person I've let into my life. You helped me break down the walls I made around myself so that no one would hurt me again. I rebuilt those walls when I was away from you. You're the only person who can break them down again. I'm still learning how to let people in.

"Just starting to crawl"

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Open your eyes. You've been unconscious for three days. I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever wake up.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you"

I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were attacked. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time.

"Anywhere I would have followed you"

There would be no place that you could have gone that I wouldn't have followed you. If you were the one to walk out on me, I would..… But you weren't. I was. You could never walk away from me willingly.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

I love you more than I could ever say. I've never said it to you, but if you wake up, I will tell you a thousand times over.

"And I will swallow my pride"

I will be the first to apologize. Because you did nothing wrong. I made the mistake. Not you. The second I see your sea green eyes, I will tell you how much I missed you. How I wished I hadn't walked out your cabin that day.

"You're the one that I love"

I can't love anyone else. You're the only one that I _can_ love.

"And I'm saying goodbye"

I don't want to… But if you never wake up, then I have to.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Squeeze my hand. Open your eyes. Move your head. Let me _know_ that you're still alive.

"And I'm sorry that I could get to you"

I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you. I know you were preoccupied. With me in your thoughts. If I hadn't walked out your life, then I know you would be awake. Unscathed, with a smile on your face, your sea green eyes bright, a smile on your face as you laughed. And I would have laughed right along with you.

"Anywhere, I would have followed you"

I would never let you go. And I'm not going to now.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

Tears streamed down my face.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you"

I looked down at his sleeping figure, begging him to wake up. To say something to me.

"Say something."

Please. I miss you.

I looked away from his prone body, I heard a slight rustle on the bed. I looked down quickly to see Percy's sea green eyes, full of pain, slowly opening. But as I studied them a little more, I saw love in them too.

Then I remember what I promised him. And myself. "I love you."

I saw a small smile form on his face, before his eyes closed and he fell asleep once more.


	5. Profile Change

**Hey guys! This isn't an update of a story, just an update on ME! I will be changing my username from** **UnderwaterPercabeth** **to m** **acytayyy**

 **Love you lots!**

 **BBBYYYYYYEEEE!**

 _ **macy**_


End file.
